bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Chests
This article is about the item. For the chapter, see the Chest. Chests are items which contain other items, and are often rewards for progressing through the game and finding hidden secrets. There are two main types of Chests, Golden Chests and Normal Chests. Most of the chests are spawned in locations which require the use of a pickup or an item to get to. Chests can also rarely spawn after beating a room or killing a "champion" version of a normal enemy. In challenge rooms, plain or golden chests are most commonly spawned. Regular Chests Regular Chests contains one to three of the following items: *Random amount of Coins: Amount can vary from a single one to several. *Key item *Bomb item *Heart Item *Nickel If not containing these, it contains: *A Card *A Pill *A Trinket *A smaller chest. Can be regular or golden one. Golden Chests Golden Chests cost one key to unlock. The contents are the same as regular chests, but also has a chance of dropping more pickups (up to 5, excluding coins of which it can drop more) and occasionally it contains a random item. On rare occasions, it can contain Fate. Items that can spawn in Golden Chests: *Tammy's Head *Rotten Meat *The Sad Onion *Steven *Monstro's Tooth *Fate (1/2 chance) *One of: **Wooden Spoon **The Belt *One of: **Mom's Underwear **Mom's Heels **Mom's Lipstick +Rebirth: * Cricket's Head Red Chests End Chest The final type of chest spawns after beating the final boss. Touching it ends a successful run and will play the accordant ending. Although, if you are carrying the Polaroid, and reach the end of The Cathedral, the End Chest will take you to another "bonus" floor, called "The Chest". Likewise, holding the The Negative and touching the End Chest of Sheol will transport you to The Dark Room. Blue Chest These have a chance to appear in the angel room with the Afterbirth DLC, and requires a key to be opened. Blue chests can be used infinitly with the Golden Key, or 99 times with the Skeleton Key. When a blue chest gets opened and has nothing inside, you can't use it anymore. Notes *A golden chest might spawn inside of a chest (either a regular or a golden one). It will be slightly smaller. This can happen multiple times. Whether the chest contents get worse with shrinking size is unknown. **If you exit the room, without opening it, then re-enter the chest becomes normal sized. *Since red chests can teleport you to the devil room, and devil rooms have a chance of having Krampus, there is a small chance that red chests will teleport you to Krampus. *If all the items from the golden chest item pool have been picked up in 1 run, the golden chest will be forced to spawn items from the treasure room item pool upon spawning an item. Gallery File:3chests.jpg|A chest within a chest within a chest in Sheol. The results in this case were not so worthwhile. Creepy....png|Four chests in a row, the last one containing Dessert (already taken when the screenshot was made) cain_wtfgoldchest.png|A rare case (or possibly a bug) when a single golden chest contained almost two dozen drops. Not pictured the few ones the player already accidentally picked up. chests.png|Picture where items from the treasure room drop from golden chests (some items were picked up by the player already) dNCBFYtcrRk.jpg|4 golden chests in the row Category:Environment Category:Wrath of the Lamb